Toys
by Azkadellio
Summary: Idea courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. Set after 'VicTORi-Yes' ended. Jade finds Tori's selection of 'toys' and decides to confront her about it. Not sure if there's humor in it, but I tried. This is now a three-shot. Last chapter has some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prompt by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder. It's chapter 3, story 2 of his Plots - Challenges - Requests. This full description he gave is:**

_**Title - Toys**_

_**Rating - T**_

_**Genre - Humour**_

_**Main Character - Jade & Tori**_

_**Plot -**_

_**Jade finds Tori's box of sex toys and decides to confront her about it...**_

_**Extra -**_

_**Set after "Yes"**_

**Not sure how I did with the humour part. Hope I did okay. Mentions of Cori romance. This is probably considered a high T rating, because of some stuff mentioned. I'm not too sure, to be honest though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or its characters. The plot is courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder, not me.**

**No POV**

Arriving back at the Vega house, Tori and Jade walk in and sit on the couches, the Latina grabbing the remote from the table.

"If you put on 'Celebrities Under Water', I'm leaving." Jade says, her eyes closed as her head rests on the back of the couch.

"And risk Beck finding out you lied about us having plans and end up going to a drag race with him?" Tori asks, turning the t.v. on, pressing the on-demand button.

"Who do you think he'd believe if I told him we ran out of supplies and I decided to head home? Besides, it's almost ten, it's a little late for pizza anyways." Jade says, a smirk on her face, even as her eyes are still closed.

"Gee, I don't know. The girlfriend who's known for messing with people, or the friend who's honest?" Tori counters as she looks up something to watch.

"I'm going to look through your room." Jade says, standing up and head towards the stairs, ignoring the Latina's attempts to stop her.

"Jade, wait!" Tori says, desperation in her voice as she follows the Goth.

"What are you hiding, Vega?" Jade asks with a smirk, walking up the stairs.

"N-N-Nothing." Tori stutters as she follows Jade, trying to get around her.

"Then what's the problem?" Jade asks, opening the door to the tanned girl's room.

"Let's watch _'The Scissoring'_!" Tori calls out as she makes another failed attempt to stop Jade.

"What's under your pillow?" Jade asks with a smirk, turning to stare at Tori. "Is that a dildo?" She asks, walking backwards towards the bed, her smirk widening at the stunned fear in Tori's eyes.

"No!" Tori says, leaping towards Jade in an attempt to stop her before the Goth could lift up the pillow.

"It is!" Jade says, dodging Tori, causing the Latina to fall on the bed, giving her enough time to grab the item under the pillow. "Damn, Vega. Not bad." She says, looking over the transparent purple plastic toy, flicking her thumb over the clit stimulator. "Have you used this recently? It's still wet." She asks, looking over the shining plastic. "Smells like it." She says when she takes an exploratory sniff of the plastic. "Do you not wash it after you use it?"

"Give that back!" Tori says, grabbing the vibrator from the Goth, tossing it in her closet. "Did you just sniff it?" She asks, confused at what Jade did.

"What? I can't be curious? Besides, and if you tell anyone about it I'll kill you, you smell pretty good." Jade says, heading towards the closet where Tori tossed her toy. "What was that thud?" She asks, pushing the closet door open even more.

"Nothing!" Tori says, jumping off the bed and running towards Jade, stopping when the raven-haired Goth turns to her with a glare.

Keeping part of her gaze on Tori, Jade enters the walk in closet and searches for the toy Tori just tossed in it, smirking when she sees it laying on a small pile of shirts, a small safe-like box barely visible under the sweaters.

"Wow. Nice collection." Jade says, picking the box up, putting the purple vibrator on top as she stares at the toys Tori has hidden. "Why do you have a double headed dildo?" She asks, curious, as she picks the mentioned toy from the box and shows it to Tori.

"Please put that away." Tori says, hiding a blush of embarrassment.

"Answer my question." Jade says, putting the box down as she keeps hold of the double headed toy.

"Cat and I used to use it when she stayed the night." Tori admits, looking away.

"Wait, you and Cat used this on each other?" Jade asks, stunned at the revelation. "Explain, everything, now." She says, dragging Tori to the Latina's bed and holding the toy in front of the Latina's face. "You and Cat fucked each other?"

"Yes." Tori blushes, keeping her gaze away from the toy and the Goth.

"How?" Jade asks, straddling the Latina's thighs. "What led to the two of you doing that?" She asks, confused.

"We were taping 'The Funny Nugget Show', and we got to talking about losing our cherries. Trina being Trina told Cat that I had some toys, but no chance to use any because of school and house work." Tori says, her blush increasing.

"And how did it work? I mean, how do two girls use something like this to have sex?" Jade asks, confused.

"What do you mean? You don't know?" Tori asks, her embarrassment temporarily gone.

"I've only ever been with Beck." Jade says, slightly angry at Tori's tone. "I've never been curious about lesbian sex." She explains, wanting to speed up the conversation. "Now explain."

"I have a harness. We broke our cherries with it first, then I put the harness on, leaving four inches in me while the remaining five are sticking out for Cat. After that, it was kinda the expected motions and what not." Tori says, her blush returning. "Did you know Cat squirts?" She asks randomly, her mind wandering to the memory.

"Did not need to know that." Jade says, climbing off Tori's lap. "So what, you're bi or something?" She asks, putting some distance between her and Tori.

"No, I'm lesbian." Tori says, blush increasing. "Have been since after Ryder. I was only interested in Moose because my, um, girlfriend, at the time, was showing an interest, and the girl I developed a crush on was too." She admits, eyes on her bed spread.

"Wait? You and Cat dated?" Jade asks, surprised. "And girl did you develop a crush on?" She asks, stunned by everything she's hearing.

"Yeah. We were on a break when Moose was in town. We got back together shortly after singing 'L.A. Boys'. And the crush shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Tori says, eyes never straying from her bed.

"When did you sing 'L.A. Boys'? I don't remember that song? And the only other girl who showed interest in Moose was..." Jade says, stopping when she realizes what Tori meant.

"We sang 'L.A. Boys' during that stupidly named event for the boys to get a new bathroom. Where were you for that, anyway? You were supposed to be there to help us sing Andre's song." Tori asks, slowly lifting her head to face Jade.

"I was making out with Moose in my car. I took a detour and said I was out of gas. He's not a good kisser." Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Tori says, looking down again.

"I have to ask. Why did you develop a crush on me, of all people? Cat, I understand, but why me?" Jade asks, confused.

"I don't know. It just happened." Tori says, barely audible.

"Did Cat know? Are you still dating?" Jade asks, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Yes, Cat knows. I told her when we broke up the last time. And no, we aren't still dating. We broke up shortly before the Cow Wow. She was interested in Robbie and wanted to give him a shot, which is why she was jealous when he asked out some other girl, though I don't know why she ran when he kissed her." Tori says, letting her mind wander.

"She was scared." Jade says, explaining why Cat ran.

"Can you put the toys away now? It's kinda weird talking to you about my sex and dating life while my private selection is out in the open." Tori says, her head raising to look at Jade.

"One more question." Jade says, grabbing the purple vibrator from earlier as she puts the double-headed dildo back in the box.

"What?" Tori asks, curious, as she eyes the toy in Jade's hand.

"Let me borrow this at some point?"

**I don't know how well I did. I doubt there was any humourous moments, and I'm sorry if there aren't. I'm not used to writing humour on purpose. Usually it just comes up.**

**Hope this was okay, and to ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder if you're reading this, hope it was up to what you wanted. Sorry it's kinda short. I didn't really know how to make it longer.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**'_Toys_' is now a two-shot, maybe three-shot. I originally didn't want to write more, but the ending, plus some reviews gave me the idea.**

**To Stunned Monkey, I explain why it wasn't washed in this. You review helped me come up with an idea for this, so thank you for that.**

**To everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed '_Toys_', thank you. I'm glad people liked it, and I hope you all like the chapter.**

**This takes place during the _'Sam & Cat'_ episode _'#TheGreatTunaJump'_. I'm not following the episode. I will keep Jade and Sam becoming friends, though not like they were in the episode, since I liked the idea, but they don't get sidetracked from Jade and Cat doing the project. Cat will still be jealous of the friendship, but not as much, and Robbie and Freddie won't be called in.**

**It takes a while to get to the Jade/Tori interactions, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', the characters, or anything else in this one-shot. Just the plot.**

_No POV_

A month after the whole 'Yes' challenge of Sikowitz's, Jade and Beck once again broke up. The reason? Jade caught a NorthRidge girl trying to kiss Beck, and Jade broke up with him. Beck tried to defend himself, but any attempt fell on deaf ears.

After the break up, Jade started to become closer to Tori, much to the surprise of everyone in the school, minus Sikowitz.

A couple of months after the break up, Jade and Cat are partnered up for a class project, causing the small red-head to seem nervous at the news. Any attempt to find out why is left with Cat mumbling something incoherent and running off.

Finally, two days after the project was assigned, Jade heads to Cat's Nona's apartment to work on the project. They got some of it done during school, but to get it done, Jade decides to head over and get the rest of if completed in one day.

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Jade answers her phone, which went off in a text while she was driving.

_-How long are you going to be at Cat's?- Tori V._

_-Don't know. Just got here. Why?- Jade W._

_-Just asking. Stop by when you're done?- Tori V._

_-Sure. I'll text when I'm done at Cat's.- Jade W._

_-Kay. Tell Cat I say hi.- Tori V._

_-I will.- Jade W._

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, Jade stops when she realized she was smiling at the short texting conversation she had with Tori just now. Shaking her head, she heads to the door and knocks, staring at the the short boy who answered the door.

"Who are you?" They both say at the same time, Jade's tone not really interested in knowing.

"I'm Dice. A friend of Cat's. Who are you?" Dice says, asking his question again when Jade doesn't answer.

"Jade. I'm supposed to work with Cat on a project. Where is she?" Jade says, walking into the apartment, staring at the older man sitting on the couch.

"I'm Goomer." The older man says, waving at Jade.

"Where's Cat?" Jade asks, getting annoyed.

"She's in her room." Goomer says with a smile. "Dice and I are going to Punchy's." He says, smiling like Cat on a bibble high.

"Whatever." Jade says, walking past him and heading towards the back room, ignoring the 'bye' from Goomer.

"Who are you?" A blonde who Jade recognizes as Sam from _iCarly_ and some pics Cat posted on _TheSlap_ over the last couple of months.

"If one more person asks me that, I'm cutting their tongue out with a rusty butter knife." Jade says, tossing her bag on Cat's empty bed. "Where's Cat?" She asks, sitting on the bright pink bed.

"Trying to cut off some chick named Jade from coming in." Sam says, watching the Goth. "Answer my question. I'm hungry and I want to eat, but I'm not leaving you here in case Cat comes back." She says, sounding protective of Cat.

"I'm Jade." The Goth answers, watching the blonde. "Any idea why Cat wouldn't want me to come in? And where's Nona?" She asks, noticing Nona's bed is gone, replaced by a pipe looking bed frame with mattress where the blonde is sitting.

"Nona moved to Elderly Acres. Cat didn't want you to meet me, afraid we'd kill each other." Sam answers, leaning forward. "You ask a lot of questions, Gothika."

"I'm not the only one, Blondie." Jade says, leaning forward and glaring at the blonde.

"Don't kill each other!" Cat yells from the door, her eyes wide as she looks between the two girls. "Why aren't you two killing each other?" She asks, confused.

"We're just talking. Chill." Sam says with a small smile, climbing off the bed. "Have fun on your project, I'm gonna make Goomer drive me to Bots. I hear they have a new bacon breakfast sandwich." She says, looking at Cat. "See ya Gothika." She says to Jade before walking out, her hand brushing Cat's shoulder as she gives the red-head a half-hearted attempt at a one-armed hug.

"How come you never told me Nona moved to Elderly Acres and you got a new roommate?" Jade asks, picking up her bag as she sits up from the bed, staring at Cat.

"What did you two talk about?" Cat asks, suspicious of her long-time best friend.

"Nothing really. She just asked me who I was, I asked her, she filled me in on why Nona's not here." Jade says, walking up to Cat. "Ready to work on the project? I want to get this done today." She asks, leading Cat to the living room, noticing that the other three are gone.

A few hours later, after finally finished the project, Jade puts her notebook and folder in her Gears of War bag and closes it. "Can I ask you something?" Cat asks, putting her stuff aside for now.

"What's up?" Jade asks, putting the strap over her left shoulder, the messenger bag resting on her right hip, as she stares at Cat.

"How close are you and Tori?" The red-head asks, picking up the plates they used for lunch to put them in the sink to wash them.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, resting against the counter as Cat rinses off the plates.

"Well, since you and Beck broke up, you and Tori have gotten closer. I don't think I've not seen you two talking are hanging out one day since." Cat says, grabbing the sponge and dishwashing soap to clean the plates.

"Well, we're friends. I went to her because you were busy with something, you still won't tell me, and Robbie and André aren't the poster boys for relationships, so she was the last one." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Neither is Tori, but you trust her more than anyone else." Cat says, admitting something she feared for a while. "No matter what, you always go to Tori, and you never stay mad at her." She says, keeping her back to Jade so the Goth doesn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean, I always go to her and I never stay mad at her?" Jade asks, confused, as she takes her bag off and lets it fall to the floor. "Look at me, Cat." She says in a softer tone.

"Each time you and Beck broke up, you went to her. The first time was to get him back, and the second time was to cry. Why couldn't have come to me for any of them? Even the last one, you went to her and didn't even bother calling me. You called the day after." Cat says, shutting the water off and turning to face Jade, hints of tears in her eyes.

"Cat, I went to her the first time because I wanted to test her, see how she'd react to Beck not wanting me back. The second time was because I was hurt, and she was the only one who didn't give me sympathetic eyes or anything when she saw me. I appreciate you being there, but you kept trying to make me laugh, and I didn't want to laugh and forget it. I needed to cry and get it out, and Tori let me." Jade says, walking up to Cat and hugging her. "I'm sorry if you felt like I couldn't trust you. I do." She says, rubbing Cat's back in a soothing manner.

"Why did you go to her the last time?" Cat asks, pulling away to stare at Jade.

"I remember you saying something about being busy. That and I overheard you asking Sikowitz for his class the next day. I figured you were busy, so I didn't say anything. And where were you during lunch? You never told me." Jade says, locking eyes with Cat.

"I was with Sam and Dice trying to convince Goomer's mom he was a History teacher here. We needed a classroom, and Sikowitz was the best bet. I was there pretending it was an everyday class." Cat answers, wiping tears from her eye.

"I didn't want to ask, but this has been bugging me for months." Jade says after a few moments of silence. "Did you and Tori really give each other your cherries during a sleepover?" She asks, watching as Cat starts the dishes again, flinching a bit when Cat drops the plate she just picked up and turned to face Jade.

"She told you that?" Cat asks, eyes wide with a hint of fear.

"Yeah. I kinda found one of her toys and then her collection. I asked her about the double-headed one, which seems to be missing now for some reason, and basically made her tell me." Jade admits, not looking away from Cat's eyes.

"You should go. I have a lot to do around here and Sam will be back any minute." Cat says, rushed, as she grabs Jade's bag and hands it to her, pushing her towards the door. "See you in school." She says, opening the door and pushing Jade out, using strength the Goth didn't know the red-head possessed, before closing and locking the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jade asks herself as she puts her bag back on her shoulder and turns to leave.

A minute later, she grabs her phone and calls Tori as she climbs in her car.

"Hello?" Tori says after answering on the third ring.

"I'm on my way. I just left Cat's." Jade says as she starts her car.

"Oh. How'd the project go?" Tori asks as Jade hears the faint sound of footsteps from Tori's end.

"Good. We finished it. You never answered one of my questions from a few months ago, and I just remembered it." Jade says, pulling out of the parking space and heading towards the highway.

"What question? And what made you remember it now?" Tori asks, slightly muffled. "No, I will not help you rub mayonnaise on your body, Trina!" She yells, ignoring the barely hidden laughter from Jade.

"Remember when I discovered your toy collection?" Jade says after letting her laughter die down.

"Yeah?" Tori answers, hesitant.

"You never answered me about if you used the purple one prior to me finding it. Or if I could borrow one of your toys." Jade says, heading in the direction of the Vega house.

"Do you really have to know?" Tori asks, sighing.

"Yes. And I have another question for you, bit I'll save it until I get to your place." Jade says, smirking. Though Tori couldn't see it, she probably sensed it.

"I used it just before you get there. I didn't have time to wash it, because you stomped up the stairs before I had the chance, so I quickly hid it under my pillow before you walked it." Tori answers, blushing at her response. "And why would you have wanted to borrow one of them? Couldn't you have just gone to Beck if you needed relief?" She asks with her blush increasing.

"I've always wanted to try it. Besides, Beck was always too busy for 'relief', and there was no way in hell I was fucking him in his RV. He has incredibly nosey neighbors and the RV is about as sound proof as an open door." Jade says with a scoff. "Now answer the question. Will you let me borrow one of the toys at some point? Particularly the purple one with the clit tickler?" She asks as she finally pulls into the driveway of the Vega house.

"I'll think about it." Tori says, sighing again.

"Good enough for now. I'm here, open the door." Jade says, turning off her car and pulling the keys out of the ignition as she opens the door, closing it and locking the doors as she walks to the front door.

"It's unlocked. Dad's downstairs cleaning his gun, mom's in the kitchen starting dinner, and Trina's in her bathroom with mayo." Tori says, knowing Jade was about to ask about where the rest of her family is and why the door's unlocked, since the Vega's finally got in the habit of locking it.

"Good." Jade says, hanging up and walking in. "Careful, don't want it going off as you clean it. I hear they leave quite a mess." Jade says she walks in.

"How would you know? Do you have one?" David Vega asks, joking with the Goth.

"Why do you think Tori likes having me around all the time?" She jokes back, heading for the stairs. "Put some earplugs in. We're gonna get loud." She says, keeping up the joke as she heads upstairs, stopping when she hears the laughter from Tori's mom and the choking sound from David. 'Holy shit! I just joked around with Tori's dad. Am I really here so much that I'm that comfortable around him?' She asks herself, shaking her head and going towards Tori's room a short moment after the though crosses her mind.

"Oh, God it's you." Trina says from her door, half her face covered in white.

"Should I tell your dad you have a boy over?" Jade jokes at how random the mayo in spread over the eldest Vega daughter's face.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Trina says, scoffing as she turns around and closes her door.

"Oh God, I just joked around with Trina too. What the hell?" Jade says to herself, louder than intended.

"'What the hell' what?" Tori asks from beside Jade, causing the Goth to jump slightly. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just making fun of your sister for looking like she had a gang bang in her room, with all the white on her face." Jade says, walking past Tori and walking into the half-Latina's room.

"Why would she look like there was a gang bang?" Tori asks, confused, as she walks in and closes her door behind her.

"That mayo she's putting on her face looks like a group of guys stood over her and came all over her face." Jade says, smirking at the blush and disgust filled eyes on Tori's face.

"I so should not have asked." Tori says, looking disgusted as she sits down beside Jade on the bed.

"I would laugh so hard if your dad walked in right now." Jade says, laughing a bit already.

"Why?" Tori asks, momentarily forgetting her disgust at thinking of her sister in a gang bang.

"I told your dad to be careful about cleaning his gun, because it might go off and leave a mess. He got the joke, and played along, asking if I had one if I seemed to know that fact so well. Holly laughed and David choked when I said that was why we spend so much time together." Jade says, laughing.

"Wait, what do you mean? You don't have a gun, and if you did, why would that make me want to spend time with you?" Tori asks, getting mad a bit at Jade's increasing laughter.

"We were talking about dicks, not guns." Jade says, stopping for a moment to answer her, before laughing again at the deep blush on Tori's cheeks.

"You said you had another question for me?" Tori says louder than usual to be heard over Jade's laughter.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." Jade says, her laughter dying down after a moment. "Where's you double headed dildo at? I noticed it was missing from the box a while ago." She says, a hint of laughter still there.

"Why would you ask about that one?" Tori asks, confused.

"I was talking to Cat and I asked her if it was true, which she said was. And I mentioned that it was missing, and she quickly changed the subject and kicked me out. Why did she do that, I wonder?" Jade asks, figuring out the answer already, but wanting Tori to answer.

"I gave it to her. Her and Sam have gotten, close, over the last month or two. Apparently, they fuck each other every day with it now. I just gave it to Cat as a late birthday present a few days after she asked for it." Tori answers, looking away.

"Holy shit. I just thought she was borrowing it to get herself off. I didn't know she was using it with Sam too. But wait, you still have the harness. Why?" Jade asks, shocked at the news.

"She doesn't like wearing it, and neither does Sam, so they do without." Tori answers. "And Trina stole the harness. Apparently, a friend of hers is a lesbian and needed a harness to fuck her girlfriend, so Trina stole mine and gave it to her." She admits, slightly upset at the thought.

"Oh. I'm gonna take the purple on. I've been on edge for a few days and if I don't get off soon, I'm gonna stab someone." Jade says casually, standing up and heading into Tori's closet where she knows the box is still hidden.

"Normally, I'd be mad, but I'm used to you by now. It's clean and the batteries are new." Tori says, not affected by Jade wanting to use it since she asked for it twice now.

"Good." Jade says as she walks back into Tori's room, taking her shirt and skirt off as she goes towards the bed.

"What the hel!?" Tori yells when she notices Jade is half-naked, the Goth's boots now being taken off. "You're using it now?" She asks in a quieter tone, eyes locked on Jade's bust, the edge of the pale girl's pink areola being seen as Jade sits on the half-Latina's bed.

"What? I told you I was on edge." Jade answers, taking her panties off, showing Tori her completely shaven pussy. "Either grab one, strip, and join in, or leave." She says, unclasping her bra, smirking at how Tori's eyes bulge at the pale breasts.

**Sorry for the ending being cliffy. I didn't want to put this into an 'M' rating, so I stopped it.**

**There might be another chapter to wrap up the fic, showing why Jade was so okay with getting off in front of Tori, but I don't know. If I do, it won't have smut. I'll leave that to your imaginations.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This came out so close to the last because the idea wouldn't leave my mind after some of the reviews.**

**This is the final chapter. It takes place towards the end of last chapter, when Jade went in Tori's closet and grabbed one of Tori's toys. I know I said I wouldn't show smut, but I put some in here. Not too much I think, but it's noticable.  
**

**Sorry it's shorter than the first chapter.**

**I changed the rating to 'M' because even though I don't go into huge detail or anything, I mention enough of it to call for the rating change.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. The idea of the original plot is courtesy of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder and her collection of prompts. I recommend looking up her name and the story of prompts. She has some good prompts in there.**

_Jade POV_

Walking into Tori's closet and digging out the purple toy I found months ago, I head back into her room, needing relief from the stress at home and all the projects at school.

"What the hell!?" Tori yells at me as I start to strip off my skirt and shirt, sitting on her bed as the skirt drops to the floor. "You're using it now?" She asks, staring at my half-naked body.

"What? I told you I was on edge." I answer as I slide my thong off as I sit on her bed, my shoes already off. "Either grab one, strip, and join in, or leave." I say, taking my bra off, smirking at Tori's intense focus on my tits. "Like the view?" I ask, stretching my arms up, pushing my tits out, my smirk widening at Tori's eyes bulging out more.

Watching as she walks into her closet in a daze, I lay on her bed, my back against her pillows and my feet spread, turning the toy on. As I start to get off, I can't help but think about how relaxed I am around Tori, and her family for that matter.

Not noticing Tori return, I moan as I relax, my thoughts on Tori and how relaxed we are with each other.

A few months ago, when I first found Tori's toy collection, things between us were a bit awkward. But a few days before the break up, things between Tori and I changed. We became close friends, though no one realized because we kept the old façade up when at school or anywhere but her house. After the break up, we started showing our friendship in public.

Since we publicly became friends, I've started to hang out at her house when her parents and Trina were there, eventually becoming pretty close with her parents, and decently closer to Trina, surprisingly.

Interestingly enough, I've become closest with her dad over her mother or sister, which is why we're able to make the jokes we make, like the one from when I got here. I'm here so much Holly stopped asking if I was staying for dinner and makes extra for me, knowing I stay for dinner.

I don't notice Tori sitting on her desk chair, facing me, until I hear her moan. When I open my eyes, not knowing I closed them, I smirk when I see her eyes focused on my pussy, the toy going in and out slowly as the clit tickler slides across my clit.

"Fuck, Jade." Tori moans, licking her lips as the dark red vibrator she chose goes in and out of her at a rapid pace. "Make me cum." She whispers, starting to tense.

"That was a quick one. How close were you when I got here?" I ask, my voice husky, as I stare at her smaller chest start to bounce as she nears her climax.

"I was rubbing myself since you said you were on your way." She whispers, eyes closing shut as her body tenses, moaning quietly as she starts to cum.

"Switch with me." I say, pulling the purple toy out of me, and sitting up. "I want to feel that one." I say, standing up and walking towards her, slightly shaky from being so close to my own orgasm.

"What?" She asks, slowly opening her eyes as her breathing slowly starts to calm down.

"That one's a little thicker than the purple one, and I want to try it." I say, sliding the purple one across her nipples, smirking at the shudder from Tori as my essence trails from her left nipple to her right, both seemingly getting harder.

"Holy shit." She mumbles at the sensation.

"I'll take that as an okay." I say, grabbing the red one from her and setting the purple one on her lap, still buzzing, as the tip of it rests on her clit. "Damn, you taste really good today." I say, licking the red one as I sit on her bed, spreading my legs so she can stare at my open pussy.

"So do you." She says, licking the clit tickler of the purple one before putting the tip of it in her pussy, sliding it in until the tickler rests on the tip of her clit. "I love you." She says, pushing it in and out as rapid as the red one, shaking as the tickler hits her clit.

"Fuck, it's longer than Beck. A bit thicker too." I say, speeding up the pace as I stare at her glistening lower lips.

'I think I like you more than a friend.' I think to myself as my body tenses, my fluids leaking around the toy onto her bed spread.

**And this is the end of this small fic. I hope the explanation was good enough, I'm a little unsure if it is or not.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
